Miracles exist
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Things are always going wrong when we don't have time to take care of them. But for Tobias, it isn't necessarily a bad thing. And neither for Tris. OS


**It has been a long time since I've written in English and I hope you'll like it ! I also hope in didn't make too much mistakes !**

 **Miracles exist**

Most people are eagerly waiting for Christmas but I am not. As the CEO of an advertising agency, I don't have a lot of spare time, which is usually enjoyable but now, my sister lives with me. She got a divorce two months ago and needed somewhere to live for a while.

Luckily for me, today is my sister's birthday, a week before Christmas and I only have a few files to check and then I'll have the evening free to celebrate with the only family I have left.

I am almost running in the streets to get to the office quickly. I'll leave quicker if I get there soon. I avoid the persons in the street doing their last Christmas shopping, being careful of the slippery ground due to the snow. I stay connected on the phone with the vice-president to take care of the last details.

" Are they done with the ad for the Zippa chocolates ?"

"Not really, no. There are still improvements to do. The audio-visual team is still working on it right now."

"Zeke! We have to send it tonight!"

"I know but Eric has been slow about this..."

"I am sick of hearing about him! I am going to fire him someday!"

" I don't know what you are waiting for."

The street I usually take is full of people still looking for gifts so I take the parallel road almost empty as there are less shops.

My gaze fall on a young homeless woman, hiding under a low roof to protect herself from the snow. She is sitting with a cover on her.

Normally, I would stop to give her some money but I just don't have the time. However, when I see her eyes, I feel like I am turned into stone and it seems my timetable as suddenly been cleared.

I know this face. I know those eyes.

"Bea?"

She looks up, frowning.

"Bea? What is it? Some kind of code?" Zeke asks through the phone.

"I'll call you back, Zeke, do what you can to finish this ad."

I hang up on him and take a small step toward this woman who looks exactly like my childhood friend I haven't seen in 8 years.

She backs away from me when I approach her but I know who she is. I crouch in front of her and stare at her face. She hasn't changed except her disturbing thinness, the mud in her hair and the oversized and ripped clothes she wears.

"Don't you know who I am?"

"No. Who are you?"

"Tobias. Tobias Eaton."

She stares at me a few seconds when tears gather in her eyes.

"Tobias?"

I take her in my arms. I missed her so much. All these years, I've tried to find her, without success. Now, I know why she didn't answer my letters and text messages.

She pulls apart to look at me in the eye. She cups my cheeks in her frozen hands, smiling.

"I can't believe it's you. You've become so tall and handsome and..."

"You sound like my grandmother."

She laughs but stops suddenly as she seems to realize something. She takes her hands off my cheeks while looking down.

"I am sorry, I don't want to get you dirty."

This short sentence robs me of my voice. What happened to her to be in such a difficult situation?

I hold her tightly against me, her cold body makes me shiver. I take off my coat and place it on her shoulders. She rejects it but I don't give her a choice.

" You need it more than me. In fact, you're coming with me. Marlene's at home, she will be so happy to see you."

"I can't."

"Of course you can. You deserve to have a great time. Moreover, it is Marlene's birthday."

"Tobias... No!"

"What's wrong?"

" It's really sweet of you but I can't accept it. I don't want to intrude."

"You're not going to stay out there in the snow."

"Today is no different than yesterday."

"Please, do this for me."

She seems to think about this before nodding in agreement, to my greatest joy. I help her stand up then I lead her to my house, keeping a hand on her lower back to make sure she doesn't run away from me.

I feel the weight of the everyone's stare around us. I am wearing a suit and she is with me, her torn and dirty clothes under my coat. She avoids their stares, probably embarassed. Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do right now.

We don't talk during the short walk and when we arrive, Tris looks flabbergasted.

"You live here?"

"Yes... why?"

" It's... so big... and so beautiful..."

"Thank you. Don't be shy and put yourself at ease."

I unlock the door and the smell of the boeuf bourguignon hits us hard. Tris closes her eyes while taking a deep breath and when she opens them, tears are shining in her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

" I haven't... It's been a long time since I have smelled a great meal in a house... or the warmth of a home."

"Come sit next to the fireplace to warm you up. Would you like something to drink?"

"Water, please."

I smile and nod as she sit in the armchair, the closest to the fireplace. I walk to the kitchen where Marlene is finishing the dessert.

"You're already back? Didn't hear you come in..."

"There's been a delay... There will be three of us tonight."

"Really? Did you find yourself a girl?"

"Rather, found an old friend."

"What do you mean?"

"I met Tris in the street."

"Tris? Your Bea, you mean?"

"Yes."

She takes a step toward the living room but I stop her.

"Wait. You must know that when I tell you I met her in the street is that I litteraly met her there. She has lost everything and she was sitting on cardboard, with torn clothes."

She nods slowly, clearly moved. She moves toward the living room more calmly. I watch them from afar as Marlene immediately takes Tris in her arms. I bring the glass of water I promised her with a pitcher of water. She must be thirsty.

As she drinks, I take in her appearance. She can't be comfortable.

"Do you want to take a shower? It'll warm you up." I offer.

"It's nice of you but I should be going. You have been so nice but I won't disturb you any longer."

"Nonsense! You stay her, you are going to take a shower and you will eat with us. There is enough food for the three of us. And you couldn't give me a better gift than staying with us."

She hesitates but at the end, she breaks down in tears. I don't really know how to react but Marlene does. She engulfs Tris in a warm hug and rocks her slowly.

"Th-Thank you... I-I... I..."

She can't finish her sentence, once again overwhelmed by her feelings. Marlene keeps on comforting her until she calms down.

"Come on, you're going to enjoy a warm shower and I will lend you clothes to celebrate my birthday. Tobias, can you take care of dinner?"

"Sure, take your time."

My sister leads Tris upstairs and when they are out of sight, I take my phone out of my pocket to call Zeke.

"Hello?"

"It's me. How is it going?"

"Everything is fine. The team caught up the delay and I am checking up the ad. For now, everything match the draft. Are you still coming?"

"No... I met a childhood friend. I haven't seen her in eight years. Are you sure everything's fine?"

"Yes, don't worry! I'm taking care of everything. Enjoy your evening and we'll take about that tomorrow. By the way, you should give a raise to the entire audio-visual team because they worked like crazy to make it work."

"I'll think about that. Thank you Zeke!"

"You're welcome, Boss! Have a nice night!"

"Thanks, you too."

I lay my phone on the countertop then take off my coat and roll up my sleeves. I finish the last decorations on the cake then put it in the fridge. I check the meal to make sure it didn't stick to the pot.

I choose a bottle of red wine that has to be put in a carafe then set the table for a third person.

I jump up when I hear them walk down the stairs. Marlene is brightly smiling at me and only then, I see Tris behind her. She is wearing a long dark blue strapless dress, her hair are curled and pinned to the left side of her head and flowing on her shoulder. Marlene put make up on her and she now has bright-red plump lips.

I already knew she was beautiful, I didn't fall in love with her eight years ago without reason. But today... now... she is breathtaking. She shyly smiles at me while walking down the remaining steps.

"Marlene insisted on wearing one of her dresses and... the make up. I know, it's ridiculous."

"You are beautiful... as always."

She blushes but doesn't break the eye contact. She must remember the few months we had together. When we loved each other deeply. Before I wrecked it.

"Let's eat!" Marlene speaks while bringing in the starters which are plenty of small verrines.

Thanksfully, she has the habit of always cooking more than needed. We sit down at the table, talking about what happened in our lives without speaking of the sensitive subjects. I want to know what happened to her but if she doesn't want to talk about it, I won't make her do it.

I look at her during the entire evening, laughing with my sister, having a good time. I must admit how good it is to see Marlene smiling and laughing since her divorce.

Once the cake has been eaten, we settle in front of the fireplace with hot drinks for the girls and a glass of whisky for me. Soft music plays in the background to accompany our conversations but as soon as she hears her favorite song, Marlene takes my hand and makes me dance with her. I know nothing will make her change her mind so I go with it and make her twirl around like we used to do when we were younger and Marcus was out of town. Tris is laughing at our poor dancing.

Marlene suddenly stops, saying she has to go to the bathroom. I think she had a little to much to drink. Tris bursts into laughter but it dies down as I offer her my hand. This seems to freeze her.

"I don't dance."

"Well, tonight, you are."

I pull her up against me to keep her safe in my arms and dance. She is embarassed at first but slowly relax. I feel one of her hand on my back, where the worst scar Marcus left behind is.

"Have you seen him since... he..."

"No. He tried to call me but I never answered. He even tried to pay me to make me talk to him."

"I hope you don't have to see him anymore. You don't deserve this."

"He died three years ago from a cancer."

She hugs me tightly to her.

"Thank you for what you've done tonight. I'll never forget it."

"You really think I'm going to let you go back in that street?" I whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a spare bedroom."

"Tobias, no! I can't! I don't have money to pay you a rent, I don't have a job... I don't even have clothes."

"I don't want to sound pretentious but I have enough money to pay for your purchase. And if you want to get back on your feet quickly, I could find you a job in my business."

"Looks like you thought about it a lot."

"I let you go once, I am not doing the same mistake again."

"Tobias, it's too much!"

"At least, stay the night and we'll talk about it tomorrow. Alright?"

"I... Alright. Thank you so much."

She kisses my cheek when Marlene comes back. Tris yawns widely, proof that it is time to go to bed.

"Marlene, could you lend Tris a pajama and show her the spare bedroom? I am bringing more pillows."

I climb up the stairs to my room to get change and take out two pillows from the closet. I knock on Tris' door but she doesn't answer. I try once again before openning the door. But she isn't inside.

I turn up the heating, put another quilt on the bed and add the pillows to the other already there. I hear footsteps behind that make me turn around.

"It should be warm enough for tonight. And if you need anything, my bedroom is in front of yours."

"I've only said that since you found me but thank you, for everything you've done."

She hugs me and keeps me against her for a few seconds. I eventually pull away with a kiss on her forehead.

"Get some rest. Good night!"

"Good night, Tobias!"

I get out of her room slowly to find Marlene waiting for me. By the way she smiles, I know I won't be sleeping anytime soon. I try to go in my bedroom to avoid a lengthy conversation but I know my sister. I sit on my bed, she doesn't waste a second and sit in front of me.

"What?"

"You are so cute. You are doing so much for her."

"You would too. She needs help to get back on track. I am not saying she is weak mais she juste needs a little help. And you know her, she doesn't deserve the life she currently has, she wears her heart on her sleeve."

"Tobias...you're ranting."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry.. I liked to think you still had feelings for her … and I am right. Don't try to deny it, it is obvious."

"I don't deny it."

"Good. Sooo... Have you thought of what's goint to happen now? She's pretty stubborn."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. I want her to live here, with us, if you don't mind it."

"Of course, I want to. But do you really think she will say yes? She's too proud to accept that."

"I'm not letting her go back to that street."

"Of course not, I totally agree with you. How do you intend to convince her?"

"Honestly, I don't have a clue."

She smiles at me then gets up.

"We'll think about it tomorrow. Good night Tobias!"

"Good night, Poopy head."

She hits me with a pillow at the sound of my old nickname for her and walks out faking anger. I lay down on my bed, the cover up to my chin. My smile doesn't falter. Tris is only a few meters away, safe and sound. I fall asleep quickly, exhausted by today's events.

Around 3 am, I am woken up by sobs. I don't waste a second to run into Tris' room. She is sitting in Marlene's arms who rocks her slowly. She gives me a small smile while rubbing Tris' back.

I sit next to them, laying a hand on Tris' shoulder. I try to comfort her, rather awkwardly I have to admit.

"It's gonna be okay.. You.. Uhm..."

"She had a nightmare." Marlene explains.

"I.. I'm... so sorry." Tris hiccups.

"Don't apologize for that. It happens."

Marlene wipes her tears then stands up.

"I am going to make a hot chocolate for you. You'll see, it makes everything better."

She doesn't seem to like it when Marlene let her go so I immediately wrap my arms around her. She curls up against me, her breathing decreasing slowly.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you."

She lays her head on my shoulder but keeps looking down.

"It was about my parents. I dreamt about their death. As always."

If I wasn't already sitting, the information would make me fall right on my butt. Dead? Impossible.

"I am so sorry. Your parents were amazing."

"Thank you."

"May I ask what happened? If you don't want to tell me, I totally understand."

"No... It... it happened 7 years again. I was at Christina's that night. My parents went to a restaurant but they had to go pick up Caleb at a party. He had too much to drink and wanted to drive home. He wasn't rational so his friend called my parents to make sure he didn't drive back home drunk. Ironic when you know your parents were hit by a drunk driver on the highway."

She cries harder, I wipe them as I can while rocking her.

"I am sorry. And... and Caleb?"

"We don't talk anymore. I try to make him understand it wasn't his fault. That if he had taken his car drunk, he could have been this driver. He didn't listen to me. He didn't stop saying that he should have taken the car, so are parents would still be alive. I haven't talked to him in 6 years. I heard he got married but I don't know if this is true."

"Do you want to see him?"

"Of course. He's the one who stopped talking to me. And even if he left me, I could never be angry with him and could never blame him for our parents' death."

I hold her a little tighter against me to show her that now, she isn't alone anymore. She has Marlene and me.

"Marlene and I, we'll always be here for you."

"Thank you... I suppose you want to know the story about what happened for me to live in the street now."

"Don't feel like you have to."

"You deserve to know the truth... A little while after the car accident, when Caleb walked out of my life, I began to drink, a lot, and do things I am not proud of. Then, I met Peter who promised to help me get back on track. We openned a restaurant together. And I must say, it worked pretty well. But two years after the opening, I found out he cheated on me. I didn't say anything, I didn't want to lose the restaurant, the only thing worth it in my life. And yet, he still dumped me. He left with all the restaurant's money and I had all the debts to settle. I lost everything. First, my bank account, then my furnitures and my clothes that I had to sell to pay the debts off and finally, I lost my parents' house. I had nothing. So I had no other choice than live in the street. It was around 6 months ago."

My mind can't wrap itself around what she's saying, it feels like my brain can't work anymore. And I ask the most stupid question I have ever thought of.

"Why did you settle in an empty street where no one ever goes ?"

"I would have only been in their way."

"I would have seen you sooner if you had."

"We can't change the past."

"But we can change the futur. You stay here from now on. I don't care about what you want, I don't give you the choice."

She snuggles in my chest while nodding. Did she agree with what I said or not? I don't know because her emotions stole her voice along mine after all these revelations.

Marlene breaks the silence with a cup of hot chocolate in hand. She sits back down next to Tris and offers her the cup.

"I put everything to make you feel better in it. Chocolate, milk, cream and whipped cream."

"Thank you Marlene."

She takes a sip of the hot liquid and smiles.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Marlene asks.

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not. It will be like a sleepover. And since it's only 'girls allowed'... Tobias, out!"

I chuckle and kiss them both on the forehead.

"I am going to bed then. Once again, my room is across the hallway if you need me."

I leave them alone and keep my ear on the door a few seconds. I only hear them laugh so I head to bed and sleep takes me quickly.

The next morning, I wake up to the smell of warm baked goods. I let it lead me to the kitchen, still half asleep, where Marlene and Tris are eating breakfast.

"Finally up, little hedgehog?"

I fall on the chair, yawning without paying attention to Marlene's nickname for me. Tris offers me the basket of fresh buns.

"Did you go to the bakery?"

"No, Tris made them. They are to die for."

I take a piece of it and it litteraly melts in my mouth.

"This is the best bun I've ever eaten. It's delicious."

"It's my way to thank you. It's the least I could do."

I pour a cup of coffee.

"How was your night?" I ask.

"Perfect. We had a really interesting dicussion." Marlene answers with a smirk.

Tris' cheeks turn as red as the apple she's eating.

"What did you talk about?"

"Oh... girls' stuff."

"I also told her the entire story.

I smile at her as I take her hand, to show her how proud of her I am. She is so strong to talk about this twice in one night. I couldn't do this about Marcus.

"Did you think about my offer?"

"I thought I didn't have the choice?"

"We're not going to keep you here against your will."

"I really appreciate what you have done for me but I can't stay. We get use to this life too quickly."

"You don't seem to catch it, Tris. We offer you a new start in life not only a short vacation." Marlene says.

"Anyway, I am not letting you go this week. It will be freezing at night." I mumble.

Tris smiles warmly.

"Are you sure? It's not a light decision."

"I would make you stay just for your buns."

Marlene a raise an eyebrow at my questionable comment. I blush when I understand what went through her mind.

"Well... I meant the pastry."

Tris smiles before tears are streamming down her cheeks. Marlene rushes to her side to take her in her arms.

"Oh sweetheart!"

"Thank you, both of you. I could never tell you have much it means to me and how grateful I am."

"Does it mean you're staying?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes, I am staying." She says with a smile despite her eyes that are still shinning with her tears.

 **Four months later**

I run in the house with my tie untied around my neck. I am late. Even if I am the boss, I have to be on time to set an example. Marlene doesn't work today so she watches me running around the kitchen while sipping her coffee. Tris is in the entrance, putting on her high heels and her coat.

After lengthy conversations, I tried to find her a job in my business but she refused each and every time. I fell on my butt when she brought a diploma from a School of Marketing and Communication. There I was, trying to give a post as a secretary when in fact she was more qualified in the advertisement field.

Thus, after firing Eric, she was offered the position and she didn't disappoint me, not even a little bit.

She lives in the spare bedroom which is her room now. She has begun to pay Marlene and me back for the clothes and furnitures we bought her. She even insisted to pay a rent. I negociated with her and won. Almost. She has the lowest rent in the entire history of the rent, under a 100 dollars.

That's why, we are both in a hurry this morning, because we are both late.

"Tobias, I am waiting for you in the car." Tris yells.

"Coming."

I grab an apple on my way. I could take a moment to ask Marlene why she is smiling like that but I don't have time for that. I take my car keys and my wallet before jumping in the car. Tris is adjusting her make up in the rearview mirror.

I drive us quickly to the office. Luckily, I have a parking spot next to the elevator in the underground parking or we would still be walking right now. We take deep breaths when we are moving up to the office. She casts a glance at me and smiles. She steps closer slowly. My breath catches in my throat as her hands come closer to my face. What is she doing? My heartbeat quickens. Is she doing what I think she's doing?

I smoothly dip my head down. However, it feels like I take a cold shower as she expertly knots my tie that was hanging around my neck.

Oh...

I don't dare to look in her eyes as she smoothes the collar of my shirt.

"Alright. You're perfect now."

The elevator's doors open on our floor where we are warmly greeted by the secretary.

"Have a nice day, Tobias!"

"Have a good day, Tris. See you later."

I watch her walk away, especially with this beautiful skirt that fits her perfectly. I jump up when someone slaps me on the back.

"Good morning handsome, caught red handed cheating on me."

"What?"

"I saw you checking her out... and it's been three months now. So, who's the girl? This time you won't slip through my fingers, you owe it to me."

"I have to work."

He follows me into my office and sits in front of me.

"Come on. I always tell you everything!" He whines.

"Alright, she's my housemate."

"Oh, that's why you're always coming and leaving together!"

"Why did your sick mind imagine?"

"She was your wife and you were hiding her from me."

"Moron. She's my childhood friend who needed some help. I had a room for her and a position in the firm for which she was qualified."

"Uh uh... and the fact that you're desperately in love with her has nothing to do with it, right ?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. And if I hear you talk about it, you're dead."

I didn't say the right thing when I see him smile like that. Fortunately, the door opens and knowing that nobody knocked, it can only be Tris.

She smiles as she enters. If she sees I am busy or with someone, she will immediately apologize but when I am with Zeke, she does't. Because she knows we hardly work when we are together.

"I won't bother you any longer. I'm going out with Marlene tonight and she's picking me up here, so don't wait for me."

"Alright."

She steps out, leaving Zeke and his sick smile with me. He stands up too, pleased with himself.

"I'm just saying but she's crazy about you too."

"Out!"

Hours later, I go home around 6 pm to enjoy a nice evening alone at home. I take a shower as I wait for the pizza I ordered. I lay on the couch in only a pajama bottom, a beer in hand and an horror movie playing. Marlene hates them so I make the most of my time alone to watch one without hearing her groaning.

After a few movies, around 2 am, I hear the girls coming back. And from what I am hearing, the night was full of alcohol.

"Pschht...Pschhhht... you're gonna wake him up." Tris loudly whispers.

"No way. He's sleeping like a bear."

They don't seem to see me when they enter. They are laughing, holding on each other. I hide behind the couch, not ready to deal with two drunk women. They managed to come home on their own, they will be able to find their rooms too.

"So... are you gonna call this guy? What was his name?" Tris slurs.

"Uriah? Don't know... And you, with my brother?"

"He's handsome, isn't he? And he saved my life!"

"Ouhhhh! You're in love!"

"Pschht!"

They burst into laughters before walking up the stairs. Loudly. I give them ten minutes before passing out and deem it wise to go to bed. I didn't expect Tris to be sprawled out on my bed, still dressed.

I watch her a few seconds, smiling, before stepping closer to carry her to her room. But when I try to move her, she moans in her sleep.

"Tobias..." She whines.

"I am here."

"Stay."

I sigh and lay down on the other side of the bed without touching her. I know her mind isn't clear tonight and she really needs to sleep.

The next day, I am drinking my cup of coffee while reading the newspaper when Tris walks down the stairs with the same clothes as yesterday, tousled hair, smeared make up but without her heels.

I know Marlene is still sleeping in her bed because I checked on her when I woke up.

I watch Tris with as smirk as she's battling with herself to act normally. She opens the fridge, and stare at the inside for a few seconds. She closes it and look around her while frowning. I push a glass of a juice against hangover I made earlier toward her. She takes it and sits in front of me.

"Thank you.

"How are you feeling?"

"Awful. And.. do you know why I was in your bedroom?"

"You were smashed when you came home yesterday. I was on the couch when you went to bed and I found you sprawled out on my bed. I wanted to carry you in your bed but you wouldn't move. I let you sleep but I promise, nothing happened."

She smiles and puts her head in her hands.

"I am sorry about yesterday. I didn't think I would drink that much but Marlene didn't want to drink alone so I gave in. But she still had a lot more than me."

Talking about her, she painfully walks down the stairs with sunglasses on.

"Damn Tobias, you could have subdued the light."

"And you could tried to drink less next time."

"Don't speak so loudly!"

As I did for Tris, I give her the magical juice. Tris decides to take a shower after Marlene pointed how 'horrific' she looks. My sister sobers a little while she sips the juice.

"How was it yesterday?"

"Awesome! I learned a lot of things about Tris."

"And this guy? Uriah?"

"How do you know about him?"

"You were talking a lot... and loudly."

"It's nothing, it's just a guy who gave me his number. I probably won't call him back."

I smile at my sister, happy that since Tris is here, she is radiant and sees the world differently. She isn't the same moping girl, she is a strong woman today.

"I'm going to take a shower too... than I am going to bed."

I enjoy the few minutes alone I have before Tris comes back down the stairs with a gift in hands. She sits in front of me and pushes the gift to me.

"What is this?"

"A present. To thank you for everything you've done."

"We had an agreement. I don't want a gift."

"Think of it as your early birthday present. Please, take it!"

I open the lid slowly. Inside is a beautiful old pocket watch which is still working.

"Tris, I can't... It must have cost too much money."

"You've always said you wanted one. I only paid the horologist to make it work. It was my grandfather's and was one of the few thing I just couldn't sell. I really want you to have it so everyday you remember how grateful I am."

"It's really generous of you."

I stand up and hug her. She has almost lost everything from her family and yet, she gives me what she has left.

"And I followed your advice. I called Caleb."

"What did he say?"

"We are meeting tomorrow in a restaurant at noon. Thanks to you."

"I am proud of you. I only gave you a little nudge in the right way. You did everything else on your own."

She stares at me with wet eyes. She stands on the tip of her toes and briefly steals me a kiss on my lips. But she won't go away with this. I've waited too long to feel her lips on mine again.

I deepen the kiss to show her that after all these years, my feelings didn't falter. She suddenly pushes me away, as if someone pinched her.

"Tobias... wait... we are making a mistake!"

"Why are you saying that? I thought that's what you wanted?"

"We have already tried and we saw it can't work between us."

"That was 8 years ago, we were young. And you know that the main reason we split up was because of our studies. We didn't see each other often. And when we did, we were tired and bad-tempered . We have changed now."

"You think so?"

"Of course. We should start over."

She smiles and bites her lower lip. Then offers me her hand.

"Hi, my name's Beatrice Prior."

I burst into laughter while holding her close to me.

"Alright, maybe not start over from the beginning but a little while later."

"From this point, you mean?"

She shyly kisses me, just like our first kiss when we were only 19.

"That's a pretty good start." I mumble.

We take advantage of the few minutes of freedom where we can escape, think of nothing else than us.

And once again, we are cut off by Marlene.

"Damn Tobias! You took your time!"

 **Don't hesitate to leave a review to let me know what you think of it.**


End file.
